


more (give me more)

by redvmvncy



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvmvncy/pseuds/redvmvncy
Summary: ander and omar simply can't get enough.





	more (give me more)

**Author's Note:**

> well,, yeah. :))

despite how many times they‘ve already done _this_ , neither is fully satisfied at the very, very end.

 

 

ander‘s warm and hard cock buried into the hot tightness of _his_ _baby_ _boy_ can‘t get enough, desperately wanting to keep fucking into him, driving his poor baby (and himself) past overstimulation as he was catching his own orgasm so, so desperately.

 

 

and omar, who‘s nothing more than a greedy, dirty baby boy, who wants nothing more than to be wrecked and completely owned, used and fucked by his _daddy_ only, can‘t get enough either.

 

 

skin was slapping against skin, filthy squelching sounds and loud, high-pitched moans lingering in the atmosphere and were the only sounds to be heard. the smell of sex, cum and their own personal scent was all over the place, their bodies covered by a thin layer of sweat and making their bodies shimmer and glister under the dimmed lights.

 

omar; his legs were spread wide and open for his _daddy_ only to use his baby just as he pleased, his smooth cheeks flushed with a pinkish blush as tiny pearls of sweat were running down his temples and neck, his back arching whenever ander thrusted into him mercilessly, causing endless moans and groans to fall past his parted lips.

 

 

ander; his toned abdominal muscles were put to display as he worked himself in and out of his _baby_ , his soft-brown locks nothing more than a chaotic mess while his back was being marked with bloody scratches by the way omar‘s finger nails were digging into the soft, usually immaculate skin, his hips jerking back and forth, back and forth.

 

 

the situation; pure perfection as either one of them was caught in total bliss and in a mess of overwhelming feelings, desperately yet passionately making love to each other.

 

 

_ander and omar simply can’t get enough._


End file.
